


LITTLE GIRL WHO

by VivArney



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	LITTLE GIRL WHO

Hello Lily Katherine  
Such a pretty name  
For such a pretty little girl  
My little girl?

I didn't know, then  
I couldn't be told  
You mother answered my question  
With another, more important, one.

"If I tell you she is, Thomas,  
Will you let her go?"  
I had to let her take you  
There was too much at stake

I had to watch in silence  
As she took you by the hand  
And led you across the bridge  
Into a new name and life.

I always hoped  
I'd have the chance to tell you  
How very much I loved your mother  
And how much I love her beautiful daughter.


End file.
